doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justice Infinity
Archived Discussions: 2012, 2013 RE: Mentioning The other Doom Wiki Okay, thanks for the message. I'll refrain from promoting/mentioning forks on the Wiki. The Ultimate Doomer (talk) 03:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Something Hey Justice Infinity, tell id software about the new update that I just wrote. They will add it on there since the update for iOS 7.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 02:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Why can't you do it yourself? Again this wiki is not the place to ask for feedback or opinions on what should be on the next update for Doom. That's not what talk pages are for, instead you could of created a blog, but want me to tell them about the new update you just wrote. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:23, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I will make a blog about Doom iOS update, but if you like it, just tell id software to do the update. I will reply.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 21:24, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there Justice Infinity! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview Bethesda, and we’d love to ask them any questions about Doom 4 you or the other admins might have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to The Doom Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Doom Novellas So a few years back I wrote two horror novellas based on the first two episodes of Classic Doom, which seemed to be pretty highly praised over at the Doomworld forums, but I don't know if that qualifies them as article-worthy for the wiki. Can you help clear this up for me? I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but a lot of community folks said they were better than the official novels, so I wondered if maybe they ought to be listed here. Thanks for your time and patience! --Mikemacdee (talk) 05:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :What are the names of the horror novellas? I'll think about it is those novellas qualify for articles. My apologies for the late reply, I just haven't been that active around here lately. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Renaming I've decided to rename myself from Jack101 to "Darsycho", what should I do with my article? Jackthemaster101 (talk) 04:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Rename the article to "Darsycho" and be sure to leave a redirect behind. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Xcalibur201's "reworking" of the Hexen content I have been wondering, since Xcalibur201 never finished the "reworking" of the Hexen pages he started three years ago, and since his "reworking" involved deletion of most of the pages' contents, did he ever seriously intend to improve those pages, or was it just an episode of disguised vandalism? (After all, as I pointed out on his talk page, it was not necessary to remove those contents in order to work on them offline; they could have remained in the articles until the time came to replace them.) Since his "reworking" amounts to a massive vandalism episode (whether intended or not), and he never responded to the legitimate concern I raised on his talk page, and there is no sign that he will ever finish his "reworking" by restoring the "reworked" content, I have blocked him (but not blocked his editing his talk page). If he apologises, and asks for his edit rights back, and promises that he will never pull this kind of stunt again, he can be unblocked; but if not, good riddance (IMO). — RobertATfm (talk) 13:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :There's the possibility that Xcalibur has lost his interest with this wiki, that's why he didn't rework and of the articles that he's promised to do. It's strange that he didn't reply or doesn't care is he's blocked since that goes back to my first sentence of me saying he's lost his interest in the Doom Wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, Xcalibur201 has returned; but instead of asking for his block to be lifted as he should have done (which is why I left editing his own talk page open), he decided to dodge around the block with a new account, Bigdan201, which he has used almost solely to remove "his" content (which actually belongs to FANDOM, under the terms he agreed to when signing up) — thereby confirming my original idea, that his most recent edits were thinly-disguised vandalism. Hence I have now blocked his new account (as it violates FANDOM T&Cs), and am giving him one more month to justify himself, before I also remove his privilege of editing his own talk pages. — evilquoll (talk) 03:18, June 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I would say that he has the right to remove his content if he owns it, but if we do that shouldn't we restore the pages back to where they were before he removed content from them? Justice ∞ (talk) 01:53, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Recent events Firstly, new user User:Baggins has made a few changes including moving "Doom's protagonist" to "Doom's protagonists" and "Timeline" to "Doom history", the latter in order to create a new "Timeline" article. The former change seems sensible, since the protagonist of the first two games may not be that of the movie and certainly isn't that of Doom 3, but I don't know where he's headed with the Timeline article. Another thing is that I have found myself in sole command of this wiki a lot recently, which is somewhat uncomfortable especially since I'm currently having technical problems. Time for a third admin? Another new user, User:"Liz" LA-775, appears to me as if she might be a suitable candidate; she is certainly enthusiastic enough. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Personally there was no need to rename the Timeline article to Doom history since it was named that for years, same with Doom protagonist. Yeah Liz seems to be a good choice for a third admin, I'll talk to her and see if she is interested in becoming one. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :I've went ahead and renamed the Doom history article back to what it's supposed to be called and deleted Baggin's version of his timeline article since it seems pointless to have a timeline based on the events within the actual Doom games. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) nambona890 Hello. The person you just IP blocked was my friend Nambona890 from Neo-HC. The information was real and it was proven he made those two wads because of a message from UltimateAVGN. The message was sent to Stargazer626, one of the members of Neo-HC. So please unblock him. :The reason why I reversed the edit and blocked your friend is because he tried to add the information twice without giving people any kind of proof that Terry made those wads. If what you are saying is true, then how come he hasn't updated his channel description that says so otherwise. If it's not verifiable, then it shouldn't be added to the article and that would be considered false information. Unless I see some proof that he made those wads, there's no reason for me to re-add the information back onto his article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Raw Images of Monster Sprites Okay. Sorry for uploading photos with transparent backgrounds. Guil Cat Lewis 23:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Explanation I'll accept your removal of my edits from the "Knee-Deep in the Dead" page because you're an admin, but can you at least explain to me why you did that? You guys list the Kongregate version of the shareware release of Doom, but I'm fairly certain the Newgrounds version was uploaded to the internet before that. Do you have anything against Newgrounds or something? 22:31, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Because there's already a link to the newgrounds version in the article. There's no reason to have another link to in the middle of that specific paragraph. I have nothing against the Newgrounds, but what I also did was, remove the redlink to newgrounds since I don't believe the website is qualified for an article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the explanation. I appreciate it. : 04:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Doom Novellas Thanks for finally getting back to me (guess we're even since it took forever for ME to reply as well). The novellas are simply named after the original Doom episodes, but can all be read here. I went ahead and added them to the more up-to-date wiki, under The Plutonia Experiment (Series). --Mikemacdee (talk) 11:16, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Pages NOT doom related I was wondering why there are pages here on game other than DOOM? Shouldn't those pages be confined to there own wikis? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 14:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY :If you know of any page which is not of any of the Doom games, not one of the games which use any of the Doom engines (Heretic, Hexen and Strife are all based on iD Tech 1, same as Doom, hence belong here; but Hexen II is a Quake-engine game, and Alien Cabal uses an engine which resembles iD Tech 1 but was written from scratch, so neither of these belong), not a page for a thing found in one of the official games (and not even all of those belong; the articles on Thirsty Burst and Robo Cola were deemed not to be notable), and not a mod for any of the official games, by all means let us know of the problem. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Doom 4 Weapon Articles Can I start making pages for the weapons of Doom 4? I mean the gameplay is out and I could take good screenshots from the download trailers? Trailers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NteAPGprDJk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXhpg9Qx6l0 Bart Mick (talk) 18:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sure go right ahead. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:10, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Doom 3 Images With regards to uploading new images, should I just upload a new image in place of the old one (such as the one I did for T. Brooks), or upload a completely new one and delete the old version (if, say, the newer image looked significantly more different than the older version. Sergeant Blige (talk) 12:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Won't let add pages. For some reason the wiki won't let me make any new pages. It says I need the protected permission. I wanted to make the Railgun page for Doom 2016 but it wouldn't let me. May I make the page? Bart Mick (talk) 11:14, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :I protected the page a few years ago when I was deleting pages for Skulltag weapons which aren't official. I've unprotected the page so you can go ahead and create it. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Introducing New Gaming Footers Game Footers The new game footers are brought to you by Encyclopedia Gamia and our very own Games Hub. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new games and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia games footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the game you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a game should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Games Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Any site participating in the footer will have each individual game in their franchise created on Encyclopedia Gamia for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the pages. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My game's genre isn't included. In most cases a game can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Rogue-like games, for instance, aren't included because many games feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough games for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be replaced with the new footers. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Submit your site! Raylan13 (talk) 20:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Justice Infinity! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Doom community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, any way I can PM you on here? Hey Justice. Thanks for cleaning up the page and removing the doxx. If you have admin, you could delete the original page, since it's still accessible (and a redirect). For example, if you google the doxxed name, it still pops up WITH a redirect that shows a name for the Doom Modder that was banned. MonkeyofEons (talk) 06:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Can i copy and translate all yours wiki to polish wiki? Rochamite (Ask) 17:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Message Hey are you doomguy 2000? You look very different. I have played your Warzone Wads i like them! keep it up. 08:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah it's me. I don't do much on this wiki nowadays and will only show up when it's needed. I look different because of the avatar I use here. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:43, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Message about Shawn Asking if he can become Admin hi uh i came asking this can i please be an admin ill be active evreyday :Not going to happen because you haven't done anything yet plus I don't think you would be a good admin. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:11, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Your Edits What edits are examples of constructive edits you cannot revert? I thought about putting "E1M2 Nuclear Plant was used for Bill Gates' Windows 95 promo" in the trivia section of that page, since such ordering is better. Why did you revert all my edits for E4M2 Perfect Hatred? I added a new walkthrough for that level, which is a constructive edit, and no one should revert constructive edits.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 20:43, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :I revert those edit mainly because they are from a POV perspective instead of being in a formal tone. For example, saying something like "I'm really sorry that I cannot be more specific, but unfortunately that's just how the designer of this map designed it to be played, @ a faster pace than normal." is not something that's constructive. You've also redirected Blood (a page that been there for years) to Damaging floor. Again, I still have to go through all of your edits to see how many I may need to revert. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:51, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Welp, "E1M2 was used for Bill Gates' Windows 95 promo" is in the gameplay text area, while it is not really relevant to statistics (e.g. Designer, par time, music track, etc.) On doomwiki.org, for E1M2 Nuclear Plant the fact that "Bill Gates was in the level for his Windows 95 promo" was rather put in the trivia section, I like such ordering where non-gameplay facts are rather in the trivia section. I hope you tolerate such edits, because what I requested is wiki-like ordering.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 17:25, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I was more concerned about your POV edits when I came to you adding new walkthroughs and other questionable things. Justice ∞ (talk) 19:00, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :::By the way I was using talk pages for commenting, because I'm afraid the Comments feature is disabled. If it was enabled, then I would comment my opinion or my experience about that item. Also on my own wiki - I do not want you to edit my POV articles, because that's my own wiki and I can do whatever I want on it. If you see POV, then please just ignore it and only edit some typos (for example me mostly mistaking powerful as powerfull), or if you are going to create your own walkthrough or a page that is relevant to any part of the Doom universe or my own DOOMWAD! Also why did you revert my edits for key? I did NOT use ANY POV perspectives (e.g. I, me, my)! Also why did you revert my new images for Stimpack, Medikit and Megaarmor? Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 01:16, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :::It's because this wiki doesn't have a comments section. That's why some of the talk pages you've created have been deleted because none of them had anything to do with the article itself. I was going to say that you can use your own wiki of create your own if you hadn't done that yet. The best solution for me was to just simply roll the edits back to the previous user. I reverted you edits for key because the edits were nonconstructive. I could also say the samething for those three article you've mentioned is because we already have image for those thing and there's no reason to replace those images. I've kept the one for Green Armor because I think that was better then the previous image. Also you should read the Policies and guidelines because I assume you haven't yet. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:27, June 1, 2017 (UTC) False Doom cheat codes So, I seen you blocked ChineseMarioMaker for inserting false idkkdowning cheat into Doom cheat codes, where the block was for 6 months. I also please you to revert his edits, because I can no longer revert vandalism? :I didn't say anything about not being able to revert vandalism. I blocked ChinesesMarioMaker because of his vandalism. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Revert my removing-POV edits Why did you undo my edit just because I replaced POV perspectives with formal tones (exact article I'm talking about is Making a switch)? If I cannot use POV perspectives, the authors of that page cannot! It's not really fair if someone cannot use POV perspectives but another one can!--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 20:32, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Because the edit has been fine for a decade and there was nothing wrong with that. Plus the guy who made those edit to that page was an admin. I see you once again had to use a POV on another article when I specifically said I didn't want anymore of those kind of edits where you try to put your opinions into articles. Plus most of the time you get personal with me when I do something you don't like. I've decided to block you for a month because you're still not understanding how to not put your opinion onto articles and your behavior. Why don't you do what your user page says and leave the wiki to move on to your own? Justice ∞ (talk) 01:30, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Well in MAP30: Icon of Sin an IP anon user said the teleporter wall is scary. I dislike that edit because it's the IP's opinion (POV edit), and you can't put your opinions on encyclopedic pages (I learned that from you). Plus that user did not even register to the wiki! Why did you then have to revert my edit of removing that dumb POV edit? So you're saying that IP can put opinions but I can't!? That's not fair! Plus that IP is unregistered but his opinion was allowed, so why my opinions aren't allowed despite I am a registered user to the wiki!?!?!?!?--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 21:11, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you really haven't read the Policies and guidelines, otherwise you would understand editing better. The reason why I reverted your edit because there was nothing wrong with that piece of trivia. I would also appreciate it if you could lay off the personal attacks and complaints that you may have with past edits that aren't a issue. You don't run this wiki and will never be administrator with your attitude and past history of edits. If you don't like it, leave and be gone and actually mean it this time. Justice ∞ (talk) 14:45, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Regarding the "that IP is unregistered but his opinion was allowed", bit, the edit in question was made at a time when IP editing was still enabled. This had to change because one IP editor was vandalising several pages at once, and the quickest way to stop this was to disable IP edits. This doesn't mean that edits made by IP editors long ago, and left standing for years, should be removed just because they were by IP editors; although I agree that anything unencyclopaedic (regardless of the registration status of the editor) should probably be removed. — evilquoll (talk) 23:38, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Turning on Discussions Hi, Justice Infinity! With the upcoming Nintendo Switch release, I was wondering if you were interested in turning on the Discussions feature. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly, and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. You can read more about Discussions here. Let me know what you think, and if you want to proceed I can get the ball rolling. :) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 23:28, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Just giving this a nudge! Also, we were wondering if you would be open to a main page revamp and new wordmark? Raylan13 (talk) 18:29, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Wanted to let you know that we stated with the spiff - as always, if there's anything that should be tweaked a particular way or something that doesn't fit, please feel free to reach out. Raylan13 (talk) 22:55, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh You just let you know that I'm no SJW person, don't worry I'm not angry or anything. have a wonderful day.Stormourner :Then why did you call Tormentor667 Islamophobic? That comment came off as something a SJW would say. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:27, January 24, 2018 (UTC) - it turns out there was misunderstanding after doing research on the game and I have apologize to Tormentor667 for false accusation, I removed the last words from the suicide bombers on Stronghold article, I don't give commands to the admins but be mindful of any racist nonsense on the Doom wiki. P.S. I'm sorry about editing your talk page Stormourner :At least you took responsibility for your comment, but please don't assume that I allow racism on the wiki aswell. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:31, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Page protection request. Hi, I am MTTScientist but you can call me (Spencer). I have been working on a new article related to the series as a whole, I was wondering if you could maybe protect the page. Here's the link ----->Doom (series) . MTTScientist (talk) 06:15, March 5, 2018 (UTC)MTTScientist (Spencer) Someone Deleted The Page for Imp (2016) I was looking at the list of enemies on Monster page and I noticed that the page for the Imp from Doom 2016 is deleted. Stormourner The Chainsaw Doom 2016 page is gone What happened to that page and how do we rebuild it? Bart Mick (talk) 22:20, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :You can rebuild the page with your own original content without taking content from the other Doom Wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:50, September 2, 2018 (UTC) vandalism on Doom Eternal page you and the other admins gotta keep your eyes on TheLastLaugh1, Lordluke200 and Aqula125 because they were vandalizing and putting false infos about the new monsters on Doom Eternal page. Stormourner :I've blocked both TheLastLaugh1 and Aqula125 because they actually did vandalize the page by putting in false information while Lordluke200 just removed that information. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:40, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Doom Slayer Theory Hello, JusticeInfinity. I might need you to clarify something. On the Doom Slayer’s page, it refers to the protagonist as the same individual from previous DOOM installments. As DOOM (2016) was a reboot and the claim described is a theory, it is very confusing. I don’t know if it is necessary to ask, but could I edit the Slayer’s page and change “Old History” to “Theory”? I’m still kind of new to wiki editing and am just trying to make sure my edit might be accepted. Thanks. OParris2017 (talk) 14:57, September 2, 2018 (UTC)OParris2017 :I guess you can do that if you want since the protagonist has different backstories relating to different Doom series. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:58, September 2, 2018 (UTC) would it not make more sense to create two separate pages for the Plasma Gun? Plasma Gun (Doom 2016) and Plasma Gun (Doom Eternal)? Primarch11 13:12, September 27, 2018 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Doom Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:50, May 15, 2019 (UTC) There It Goes Again Aqula125 is back again with adding categories which doesn't seem right, you should talk to them. Stormourner (talk) 05:09, June 17, 2019 (UTC)Stormourner Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:31, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and enabled it since I didn't hear back from you. If you decide you don't want it, just delete dev:FandomU.js from MediaWiki:ImportJS. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:03, June 27, 2019 (UTC) this is not good you really need to do something about this https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/User:Ge%E1%B9%93rgios_Heiliger and I will tell the fandom staffs about this. Stormourner (talk) 07:08, July 11, 2019 (UTC)Stormourner :And what exactly am I supposed to do about what? The vandalism was recently taken care of so don't understand the issue. Justice ∞ (talk) 13:14, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::have you at least looked into his profile? Stormourner (talk) 06:48, July 31, 2019 (UTC)stormourner Main page and other stuff In the lead up to the next Doom game and as a part of a general improvement campaign for the top gaming wikis, we want to revamp some of this wiki, like its main page, navigation, theme, basic wiki maintenance, and so on. Some editors who are not regulars here may arrive and start editing. They will not just be random people making a mess out of things, but experienced wiki editors who also care about Doom. You are still the admin here though, so if anyone does anything you don't like, just let them know. I've also lowered the protection level of the main page to semi-protected. This is only temporary so that it can be worked on. Hopefully, you will appreciate and approve of everything that happens here, and if you don't, don't hesitate to say so. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:41, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :I don't mind the improvements made to the wiki. In fact the main page looks better and more organized than before. The reason why the main page was protected is because of vandalism from random users. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:54, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Dropping in Hi Justice Infinity! As the wiki manager noted earlier, some content team members (like myself) are showing up to help get your community updated :) In particular I'll be focusing on the infoboxes and styling. I also wanted to touch base to see if you were attached to using white/light background for the main article area or ok with going with a darker color with lighter text. Also, as I'm not familiar with the game's style, if you have any examples of styles you like for the boxes I'll see if I can mimic a similar format as I work on the infoboxes. If you have any questions for me let me know! Mechemik (talk) 03:44, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :I don't care about what color I want just something that fits the theme of Doom. Other than that it looks good to me. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:59, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok I've done a bit of basic styling, I'll have to check around for some old pieces that may have custom coding though that no longer match (like the front page has the white background still). Let me know if the orange is ok or not. Obviously can't do red as that's universal for a non-existent link on wiki so tried to pull from the other colors. ::Mechemik (talk) 04:08, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok it should almost be done. I haven't converted all navboxes but the new category here should give you an idea of what default ones should look like now, particularly with the old ones that are dividing maps into several separate navboxes and hopefully easy to read to edit if needed. Also a few things I wanted to ask to see if you'd like to implement it or not: :::1) I noticed a lot of pages, particularly for monsters and weapons, are generally the same name, just changes across the series. If you want, I could instead implement a pseudo-tab ability so you no longer have to have a bunch of disambig links as it'd look something like this example (it can be stylized of course to better fit the Doom style). What this is doing is just creating sub-pages so you could have it read like "Doom 1", "Doom II", "Doom Eternal" etc. (and if the monster/weapon doesn't appear in one of them, the tab won't show). :::2) I noticed you still use the original message wall style. Would you be interested in switching it over to to the one that allows collapsible messages? :::Mechemik (talk) 21:12, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :I would like to see an example of what an wiki that uses collapsible messages look like like before I decide I want that or not. I would be interested in this pseudo-tab idea of having different tabs that would have article of the different versions of the Doom weapons and monsters. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Sure, this is an example of the new message style (you'll see that when a thread gets longer, it autohides older ones in the thread but can still show them all if needed). And I'll start on the tab thing soon :) ::Mechemik (talk) 17:20, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::The tab idea looks good so far but as far as messages are concerned, I think I'll keep the current message style for this wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 14:56, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Sounds good! So everything else is pretty much set, just some things will need to be moved over to the modern navbox style. :::Mechemik (talk) 22:14, August 21, 2019 (UTC) They Better Be Forgotten oh boy I'm going to regret this but the reason why I showed you this it's because the blocked user accounts are either disabled or blocked acrossed the wiki so they don't need to be the block list, you can remove the links or the message after you're done, btw I didn't mean to spam you and I'm sorry to the long list Stormourner (talk) 08:25, July 31, 2019 (UTC)stormourner :What exactly am I supposed to do be removing the accounts from the block list when they are already blocked worldwide by fandom? Just doing that seems to be a waste of time. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:02, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::as you wish, oh one last thing you should report the bad users at VSTF wiki. Stormourner (talk) 03:29, August 5, 2019 (UTC)Stormourner Unbelievable looks like I have to go through all the pages to see if any pages are vandalized without notice, I removed two vandalism from this user https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/114.78.43.62 and it baffles me that no one took notice since 2015. Stormourner (talk) 07:11, August 5, 2019 (UTC)Stormourner :Maybe it was because I lost interest in being an admin and the fact that I'm busier nowadays that I don't think I can go through each recent edit all of the time. All it was is mostly an opinion that hardly qualifies as vandalism. Justice ∞ (talk) 07:42, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this (or any other) wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:08, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Deletion of Central Processing archives User:Mechemik has, for some reason which I cannot fathom, deleted the 2005 and 2006 archives of the Central Processing page. Why? (and who is this guy, anyway?) I think they should be restored. — evilquoll (talk) 08:23, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :Oops my bad, I was working on templates and accidentally delete those by mistake, restoring them now. Also I am a content team member that's been working on updating the wiki styles. :Mechemik (talk) 15:04, August 23, 2019 (UTC) A Spammer this user https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MaxPayne00 added a spam link on monsters page and I removed the link but I'm sure they will do it again. no spammers or vandilizers can escape from my sight. Stormourner (talk) 07:52, October 14, 2019 (UTC)Stormourner Needing advice Hello, sorta Newbie wiki user/editor. I've been working on the Strife series and fixing up the lack of data I found. All is going well. Except I have a odd scenerio I need advice on... I noticed on this page: https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/The_Original_Strife:_Veteran_Edition the data was short and lacking.... I ended up finding another wiki page on a different wiki site with WAAAAAAAAY more data and was thinking omg this would take forever to rewrite. So would it be okay to just copy and paste the data over to this (and match up the formating)? Or is that against the rules? I only ask b/c I rewrote a bunch of data for our site. Then found out that someone had literally copied and paste info from their site exactly in to one of our pages and I left it... So I'm thinking it's okay....right? Here's the other page: https://doomwiki.org/wiki/Strife:_Veteran_Edition (Hunteil (talk) 19:52, November 9, 2019 (UTC))